Ukrainian Perogies, for Beginners
Description Nothing is better than a fresh perogy, stolen from the bowl just after it has been cooked. Once a year, our family would spend a whole Saturday making these so we would have a stash to freeze and use for the next year. Fairly easy to make, but the intructions are just very descript. Ingredients Dough * 2 cups flour * 1/2 cup milk, warm * 1/2 cup potatoes, well mashed * 1 teaspoon salt * 1 tablespoon vegetable oil Filling * 1/2 cup chopped onions * 1/4 cup butter * 2-3 cooked potatoes, mashed * 1 cup grated Cheddar Cheese Alternate Filling * 2-3 cups cottage cheese, drained (or use dry curd) * 1/3 cup fresh dill, chopped * 1 egg salt and pepper (taste before adding egg!) Directions * ---------Dough--------------. * Mix dough ingredients together. * You may have to add more liquid or flour to make the dough soft and somewhat sticky. * Turn onto a floured surface and knead more flour into dough- just enough to make it easier to handle. * The dough will be slightly sticky. * Do not over-knead. * Place dough in an oiled bowl. * Cover and let rest for 30 minuets. * --------------Filling----------- * Cook Onion in butter. * Mix with potatoes, and add Cheese while the mixture is still hot. * You may substitute Cheez Whiz for the Cheddar. * Let filling cool before using (place in fridge.) If you are using the alternate filling, simply mix those ingredients together. * -----------Manufacturing-------- * Set a large pot of water to boil. * Form walnut-sized balls of the filling. * Roll out dough on floured surface fairly thinly (3 millimeters, or 0.125 inch). * You will probably need to add flour as you roll. * Cut out circles approxamitely 7 1/2 centimeters (3 inches) in diameter (a wider-mouthed glass should do fine.) Press scraps into a ball. * Place filling ball in center of dough circle. * If the dough has a less-floury side, keep that side up. * Fold dough over ball, and pinch edges to form a half circle. * To prevent perogies with"horns", I pinch at the top ("90degree mark") of the perogy first, then pinch at the 180 and degree edges, working up to the 90 degree mark. * You can cheat pinching the perogies by smearing water on the filling side of the dough at the edges, and keep your fingers floured when you pinch (on the non-filling side.) In order to prevent perogies from drying out, keep finished perogies on a floured surface, and cover with a floured clean dishcloth. * Place several perogies in boiling water. * Stir once, gently with a slotted spoon. * Perogies are done when they float for a minute (this will take 2–3 minutes). * Melt about 1/2 cup of butter or margarine in microwave. * Rescue and drain the perogies with the slotted spoon. * Place in a bowl, drizzle with some melted butter, and gently shake to distribute the butter. * Cook, drain, and drizzle the other perogies in the same manner. * Platzkies(pronounced"plutch-keys"): (The scrap dough is not tender enough to make into perogies, but make good"dumplings" by themselves.) Roll out scraps to approxamitely the same thickness as before. * Add minimal flour, and handle dough as little as possible. * Try to keep edges even. * Cut dough with a knife into strips about 8 cm (3 inches) wide. * Cut each strip into several triangles and/or squares. * Cook strips in water until they float. * Repeat draining and drizzling treatment as with perogies. Other Links See also Category:Cheddar Recipes Category:Cheese Recipes Category:Cottage cheese Recipes Category:Czech Recipes Category:Czech Vegetarian Category:Dill Recipes Category:Potato Recipes Category:Recipes that need photos Category:Vegetarian Recipes